La connection
by larousse13
Summary: Lily, sans aucun ami, repousser par tous, arrive à sa dernière année de Poudlard. Elle apprend à connaître le monde extérieur et se fait une double personnalitée. Elle se fait un ami bien spécial... Ne reste plus qu'à choisir entre l'humain et l'animal..
1. Chapter 1

**Lily et James**

-Maman, raconte-moi encore l'histoire de toi et papa.

-D'accord, mais c'est la dernière fois.

Je prends la main d'Harry, et grâce à ma baguette, je l'emmène loin dans le temps.

***

_Chère journal, j'écrie aujourd'hui, rendue à ma dernière année dans l'école de Poudlard. En fait, je ne l'ai pas encore commencé, mais j'embarque dans le train 9¾ demain. Personnellement, je n'ai vraiment pas hâte. L'école est un enfer pour moi. Premièrement, je suis toujours placé dans un dortoir avec trois autres filles. Même si je ne leur adresse jamais la parole, je ne les aime jamais. Heureusement cette année, je serai préfète en chef, alors, je pourrai être complètement seule. Je ne connais personne. Même ma sœur Pétunia, qui ne vient pas à mon école, connait plus de sorcier que moi. En fait, les seules personnes que je connais sont les professeurs de l'école, le directeur et un garçon assez gentil, Rogue. Il est très laid mais c'est un bon partenaire pour travailler. Mais notre lien s'arrête là car je n'aime pas les gens. Bon, il est assez tard, je vais me coucher. _

**Le lendemain**

-Au revoir maman et on se revoit aux vacances de Noël.

-Au revoir ma chérie et prend soins de toi.

Après avoir embrassé ma famille, je me rends directement dans un compartiment pour être sûre d'être seule. Je me rappelle encore, à ma première année, j'ai essayé de faire la conversation à des filles et elles se sont toutes moquées de mes cheveux. Depuis ce temps, je ne regarde et ne parle plus à personne. Excepté Rogue et les professeurs, évidemment.

En classe, nous sommes obligés de nous mettre en équipe, bien sûre, quand je le peux, je me mets avec Rogue, sinon, je demande aux enseignants de me placer seule. Comme je suis une bonne élève, ils répondent à ce petit caprice.

La seule chose que j'apprécie réellement de Poudlard est que je suis loin de ma sœur. Elle est horrible et encore plus laide que moi. Elle n'a aucun charme et a un caractère de chien. Elle est tout le temps désagréable. En plus, quand elle ramène des garçons à la maison, ils essayent tout le temps de me faire des avances. Je les repousse à chaque fois, même quand certains sont assez mignons. Mon secret est trop gros pour un simple moldu. En une seule phrase, je briserais toute une vie. Et je ne suis pas assez méchante pour ça. Et puis, je ne ferais jamais ça à ma sœur, contrairement à elle…

Bon, c'est l'heure exacte où je dois me changer.

Toc! Toc! Merde, c'est qui, d'habitude, personne ne vient à ma porte.

-C'est qui?

-Pardon, mais tout le monde sait qui je suis.

-Ben, pas moi.

-Alors ça, faut vraiment être rejet pour ne pas savoir qui je suis.

-Et bien, dis-moi ton nom, peut-être que ça va me dire quelque chose.

-Tu ne reconnais pas ma voix?

-Non.

-Ni mon odeur?

-Non.

-Tu n'es pas attiré par la façon dont je te parle?

-Non.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas je suis qui?

-Je ne sais vraiment pas qui tu es.

-Et bien, mon nom est James… Potter. Alors?

-Désolé, ça ne me dit rien.

-Les maraudeurs, ça ne te di rien ça non plus?

-Non. Mais pourrais-tu me laisser tranquille, j'ai autre chose à faire que parler à un prétentieux.

-Laisse-moi au moins te voir.

-Non.

-Ton nom?

Est-ce que je lui dis? Et pourquoi pas, de toute façon, personne ne sait qui je suis.

-Lily…Lily Evans.

-Enchanté.

-Tant mieux.

-Alors, Lily, tu voudrais bien te montrer maintenant?

-Non, dégage!

J'entends quelques pas s'éloigner. Il était temps! Comment est-ce qu'un garçon peut être aussi agaçant?

Toc! Toc! Bon sang, c'est qui encore?

-QUOI?

-Mademoiselle Evans?

Oups, c'est sûrement quelqu'un qui vient me chercher pour la réunion des préfets en chef.

-Oui, pardonnez-moi… Entrez.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Un garçon. Et il était vraiment beau. Son visage d'ange, son air grave, ses yeux de chasseurs, sa peau, qui, d'après moi, est douce, ce corps… Bon Lily, reprends-toi.

-Remus et toi?

-Lily…Evans.

-Enchanté, es-tu nouvelle?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Alors en quelle année es-tu?

-7e. Pourquoi?

-Moi aussi, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard. Moi qui croyais connaitre tout le monde. Mais toi, tu dois savoir qui je suis.

Bon, un autre prétentieux. Sérieusement, je fais vraiment bien de ne pas parlé au monde extérieur, ils sont tous pareil.

-Non je ne sais pas qui tu es.

Il avait l'air vexé. Tant mieux espèce de grand… espèce de grand garçon sexy rempli d'un égo plus gros que la tête!

-Es-tu sûre? Je suis Remus Lupin…

Sans réaction.

-… Des maraudeurs?

Encore un! Il avait peur. Quoi, croyait-il que j'allais crier ou lui sauter dessus? Oui, il est beau, mais rien de plus.

-Bon, excuse-moi, cher maraudeur, mais j'ai une réunion pour les préfets en chef. Alors, pousse-toi.

- Vraiment, mon ami aussi. Vous pourriez peut-être y aller ensemble, il est vraiment gentil.

-Non.

Et je le laisse sur le bord de la porte. N'a-t-il pas compris que je ne voulais pas être sociable? Sûrement pas. Il est juste vraiment stupide.

**À l'école **

Je suis seule dans ma chambre et je m'emmerde. Une idée me vient à l'esprit mais elle est contre les règlements de l'école. Mais j'ai besoins d'aire frais… Bon je me décide… Je n'y vais pas.

-Miss Evans?

-Professeur?

-Oui.

-Entrez.

-Je me demandais si tu as du temps pour garder un élève.

-Heu. Oui, quel âge a-t-il?

-Il a ton âge, mais je l'ai surpris en pleine sortie nocturne et je dois aller voir un professeur.

-Bon, d'accord, mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle?

-Qu'il ne me parle pas et que je n'ai pas à lui dire mon nom.

-Pas de problème.

-Alors faites-le rentrer.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Plaisir.

Pas tant que ça, mais c'est ma responsabilité alors, autant le faire. Bon, je retourne dans ma chambre.

-Salut.

-Miss ne t'a pas averti, je ne parlerai pas, je ne suis pas gardienne pour enfant mais préfète en chef alors, ferme-la.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

-T'asseoir tranquille et me foutre la paix.

-Bon, si tu y tiens tant.

-Ouais.

Il me dérange sérieusement. Bon, qu'est-ce que je voulais faire déjà? Ah oui! Lire un bon livre. Lequel? Pourquoi pas un livre sur l'histoire de la magie…encore? Oui, parfait! Et puis, si jamais il me reparle, je lui mens.

-Ton nom?

-Christiane et toi?

J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir ce nom. Je le trouve tellement joli.

-James Potter. Bah! Tu dois me connaitre, non?

Oh merde, c'est le garçon de tout à l'heure. Il était tellement horrible.

-Oui, mais je ne t'ai vu qu'une seule fois.

-Ah! Et tu as surement aimé.

-Non, je suis restée indifférente.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne lui ai pas fait face. En fait, nous nous parlons à travers un mur.

-Et aimes-tu un garçon dans Poudlard?

-Non. Et toi, combien de filles te tapes-tu par semaine?

-Seulement qu'une. Mais parfois, quand elles sont bonnes, je les garde plus longtemps!

-Dégueu!

-Pourquoi?

-Tu en parle comme si elles étaient des bouts de viande.

-Mais sinon, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elles m'allument et le font exprès alors autant en profiter!

-Ok. Bon, j'ai dit, pas de blabla!

-Mais tu sais, j'aimerais bien voir à quoi tu ressemble.

J'allais répondre non, mais si je me métaphorisais, je pourrais enfin le voir. Puis, il ne me reconnaitra jamais.

-Une minute.

-D'accord.

Je teints mes cheveux en blonds, ôte mes tâches de rousseurs, me grandit un peu et je me mets des lèvres plus pulpeuses.

-Me voici.

-Wow! Comment ai-je fait pour passer à côté d'une fille telle que toi? En plus, contrairement aux autres, tu as l'air à avoir des valeurs.

-Effectivement, je suis unique en mon genre.

-Mais où te cachais-tu tout ce temps?

-J'étais derrière mes bouquins peut-être!

-Désolé, je me suis un peu laissé emporter par ton physique, Christiane. Mais je dois te dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Bon, alors parle-moi un peu de toi.

-Et bien, je suis à Poudlard depuis la première année.

-Tu veux dire que ça fait sept ans que je viens à la même école et que je ne t'ai jamais vu… Bon sang, quel gâchis!

-Ma personnalité fait en sorte que je m'efface. Je n'aime pas prendre trop de place et je n'aime pas me faire regarder alors…

-Alors tu fais tout pour que personne ne sache qui tu es.

-Exacte.

-Continue…

-Je suis née-moldu et toi?

-Je suis de sang pur, mais peu m'importe.

-Et bien, je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter.

-Ta vie ne peut pas se restreindre à ça? As-tu déjà eu un petit-ami.

-Oui, j'en ai un présentement.

Mensonge.

-Et qui est-ce?

-Tu ne le connais pas.

-Je connais tout le monde ici.

-Il n'est pas d'ici.

-Je connais tout le monde de Beauxbâtons aussi.

-Il n'est pas de cette école non plus.

-Alors où va-t-il? Qui est-ce?

-Il est moldu. Comme je suis supposée l'être.

J'avais dit cette dernière phrase d'une voie sèche et détachée.

-Alors c'est pour ça…

-Pour ça quoi?

-Que tu ne veux pas faire ta place dans le monde des sorciers, tu n'acceptes pas d'être ce que tu es.

C'est une théorie que je n'avais jamais entendue auparavant. Je crois que je vais y penser plus souvent, ça m'aidera peut-être.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaitre ce monde.

-La magie ne t'attire pas?

-Pas plus que tu m'attires.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, James.

-Laquelle.

-Es-tu amoureux?

Il me regarda longuement.

-Oui.

-Qui?

-Bah, tu ne la connais surement pas.

-Essaye toujours.

-Promets-moi quelque chose d'abord.

-N'importe quoi.

-De ne jamais le dire à personne, surtout pas à la fille.

-Promis et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aime pas les gens habituellement alors je ne compte pas aller le dire à tout le monde pour faire mon intéressante!

-C'est ce que je croyais…

-Alors?

Mon cœur battait à un rythme normal. J'aimerais bien l'avoir comme ami, il est vraiment gentil. Et c'est très intéressant discuter avec lui.

-Elle s'appelle Lily Evans.

Je lui crache à la figure!

-Oh! Excuse-moi… Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je me suis étouffée au mauvais moment.

-Ce n'est rien. Fais juste m'ôter ta bave de la figure avec ta baguette et je devrais te le pardonner!

-Oui.

Je me rends dans ma chambre et me regarde dans le miroir. Moi, il m'aime moi? Mais nous nous sommes à peine parlé… En fait, ce matin, c'était la première fois que je le rencontrais. À moins qu'il ait menti à Christiane pour ne pas avoir à dire de noms et comme personne n'est sensé me connaitre, ça joue en sa faveur. Je devrais aller au bout des choses pour voir s'il me ment.

-Alors, qui est cette Lily Evans?

-Une fille que j'ai rencontrée ce matin.

-Et tu ne la connaissais pas avant?

-Non.

-Alors comment as-tu fait pour tomber amoureux d'elle?

-En fait, je…

-MONSIEUR POTTER?

-Je dois y aller. Mais on se reparlera bientôt!

-Oui, c'est ça…

Dans tes rêves peut-être. En espérant que Miss ne me trahisse pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**POF James **

Elle était réellement gentille cette Christiane mais ce n'est pas Lily…

-Monsieur Potter?

-Oui Miss?

-Comment ça s'est passé avec Miss Evans?

-Miss Evans? Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Christiane.

Mon professeur semblait réfléchir quelque instant!

-Oh, pardonnez-moi, c'est que l'année passé, c'était Miss Evans qui était à sa place alors je me mélange.

-Oui, comme tout à l'heure…

-Oui…

Mon dieu, les vieilles! Elles oublient tout le temps tout! Comme c'est amusant. Et puis, je me demande à quoi ressemble cette Lily Evans. Elle avait l'aire tellement charmante. Serait-ce possible que je puisse être déçu en la voyant? Non, je ne crois pas que je serais déçu de la voir même si elle n'est pas belle.

-Monsieur Potter?

-Oui?

-Reposez-vous bien.

-Merci Miss et vous de même!

Comme elle est étrange ce soir, d'abord avec le nom de Christiane et finalement, c'est la première fois qu'elle me souhaite bonne nuit depuis que je fais des mauvais coups! Christiane… Elle semblait si identique et différente à Lily. En fait, Lily ne lui ressemble pas, j'en suis sûre mais son caractère me paraissait identique, ou presque. Je suis près, dès demain, je me mets à la recherche de Lily sauf que je n'en parlerai pas aux autres. Je veux leur faire la surprise quand ils verront sur quelle fille je suis tombé. Par contre, il faut vraiment que je leur présente Christiane. Elle va surement plaire à Remus. Une fille avec une tête sur les épaules, c'est exactement ce qu'il veut. Il va falloir que je la protège de Sirius, sinon, il voudra la mettre dans son lit d'ici quelques semaines.

-James!

-Salut les gars.

-Mais où étais-tu, on t'attendait toute la soirée! Alors, qui est la chanceuse ce soir?

-Une fille extraordinaire! Par contre, je la laisse à Remus.

-Quoi, tu veux que je sorte avec une fille que tu t'es tapé, jamais de la vie!

-Ben Rem, sois content, je ne l'ai pas mis dans mon lit. Non, j'ai seulement parlé avec elle et c'était extraordinaire.

-Wow James, t'en parle comme si t'étais amoureux.

-Non, pas d'elle…

Je les fixai, attendant leur réaction.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça Corny?

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie, j'en suis sûr.

-Et ce n'est pas la fille?

-Christiane? Non.

-Alors c'est qui?

-Surprise. Je ne vous la montrerai pas, tant que je ne l'aurai pas retrouvé.

-Quoi, tu ne l'as pas vu?

-Non.

-Mais alors, comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux?

-Sa voix. L'effet que cela me procurait quand elle me parlait. Ses yeux émeraude que j'ai pu voir au travers de la porte.

-La porte?

-Oui, je lui ai parlé dans le train.

-Et tu n'es pas rentrer?

-Non, je la respecte.

Remus était souriant et Sirius boudait. C'est vrai, maintenant, il n'y aura plus jamais de compétition entre nous…

**La nuit**

Aujourd'hui est le grand jour, j'ai une tâche à accomplir. Je dois aider les nouveaux. Comme c'est amusant, et comme ils sont petits! Moi, Lily Evans, préfète en chef! Quel bonheur. Crier après tous ceux que je déteste, joie. Ce soir, j'ai du service à faire, je vais devoir me promener dans l'école pour attraper les petits délinquants qui sortent durant les heures où nous ne pouvons pas. Je sens que ce sera amusant. Surtout si j'en attrape beaucoup!

-Pardon…

-Oui?

-Où est la table des Serdaigle?

-C'est la 2e.

-Merci…Heu, j'aurais quelque chose à vous dire.

-Oui?

-Mon ami se demandait si vous étiez libre ce soir car il voudrait aller marcher avec vous…

-Désolé petit, je ne suis pas disponible.

-Bon, d'accord.

Comme c'est mignon, un petit garçon de première qui veut sortir avec moi. Bon, je peux aller manger maintenant. Comme d'habitude, je mange toute seule, au bout de la table.

Une fois, une fille est venue s'asseoir en face de moi et elle s'est tellement fait niaiser qu'elle n'est plus jamais revenue. Mais de toute façon, je m'efface du décor. Alors plus personne ne sait que j'existe et tant mieux. J'adore vivre en solitaire. À l'autre bout de la table, j'aperçu Remus et James. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils faisaient parti des Griffondor. Est-ce que je devrais aller parler à Remus? Me saluerait-il ou me repousserait-il? Je crois qu'il me repousserait. Par contre, je crois que James ne repousserait pas si je me transformais en Christiane. Ce sera amusant et puis, à ce que j'ai compris, toutes les filles en baveraient. Malheureusement, ce sera pour une autre fois, puisque ce soir, c'est ma ronde. J'ai bien hâte de savoir qui sera le préfet en chef avec moi.

Je me mets à écouter pour avoir l'information. Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder.

-Maintenant, je vais nommer les préfets en chef. Ils seront là pour…

Blablabla, il explique quels seront les tâches que nous accomplirons et tout le tralala. Ce sont des informations que pour les premières, car tous les autres, nous le savons.

Merde, je viens de me souvenir que je n'ai pas fermé l'eau du lavabo. Bon, je me présenterai une autre fois.

Je sortie de la salle sans me faire remarquer. Un de mes nombreux talents cachés. D'une oreille attentive, j'entendis mon nom et celui de…de Remus. Zut! J'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'être polie dans le train avec lui.

Une fois le robinet fermé, je me pressai pour retourner dans la Grande Salle. Je suis, encore une fois, très fière de moi, j'ai échappé aux présentations. Mais je vais tout de même passé voir Remus ce soir, pour qu'il sache qui je suis, même s'il le sait déjà. Je me demande comment il est réellement. Il est beau comme un dieu mais n'est pas vraiment mon style. Il semble trop parfait pour moi. Et oui, je trouve que quelqu'un peut être plus parfait que moi, ce qui ne viendrait jamais dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre!

J'étais assise confortablement dans mon dortoir quand quelqu'un cogna. Mais qui voulait venir me voir? Qui était assez stupide pour venir gâcher sa réputation et venir me parler.

-Qui est-ce?

-Remus Lupin.

-Entre.

-Bonjour Lily, j'ai cru voir que tu es préfète en chef!

-C'est exact.

-Veux-tu faire connaissance avec moi ou suis-je trop prétentieux à ton goût?

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-C'est vrai…

Alors, durant cette soirée, nous avons échangé et c'était assez amusant. Il n'est pas celui dont je pensais qu'il était… Comme James… Mais pourquoi pensais-je à cet inconnu? Remus m'a même fait mention qu'il était loup-garou donc, à chaque pleine lune, il ne sera pas présent.

-Tu sais, tu es la seule préfète à qui j'en ai parlé… Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai une grande confiance en toi…

-Merci de me l'accorder.

Il fit un sourire. Comme il est beau.

-Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien dormir!

-Non, et pardonne moi encore de t'avoir dérangé si tard.

-Ce n'est rien et je dois avouer que j'ai apprécié cette soirée, avec toi.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Sur cette phrase, il parti tandis que moi, je tombai dans un profond sommeil.

Je me réveillai et mon cadran indiquait minuit et demi. J'essaye cependant de me rendormir mais rien n'y faisait. Au moins, demain, c'est samedi, donc je n'aurai pas besoin de me lever. Inconsciemment, je me lève, m'habille et me dirige vers la forêt interdite. J'essaye de m'arrêter mais je ne pouvais pas. Comme si je devais absolument m'y rendre.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, je commençais à avoir peur mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Je suis perdue dans la forêt interdite! Bon sang, comment vais-je me sortir de là? À travers la nuit, j'entends des bruits de pas qui se font de plus en plus proche. J'ai assez peur, et si c'était une bête sauvage. Alors là, je ne suis pas prête à mourir!

Sans le vouloir, mes jambes commencent à s'activé pour se rendre vers ce bruit. Mon subconscient prend le contrôle et je n'aime pas du tout ça. Ça doit vouloir dire que mon heure est venue… Maman, papa, je vous aime… Pétunia, ma sœur, juste te dire que je te déteste.

Ça brille… Je vois, je vois un cerf! Je le scrutai de la tête au pied. Magnifique. Voilà le mot qui me vient à l'esprit quand je le vois. Il s'approche. Devrais-je fuir ou continuer? Aucun des deux, je l'attends.

Il est rendu à quelques centimètres de mon corps et je frissonne. Il était vraiment beau. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose du genre. J'ai l'impression d'être connecté à cette bête…

-Salut…

Comme c'est étrange, il s'incline. Ça doit vouloir dire qu'il me comprend…

-Je, je ne voudrais pas te déranger…

Puis, pour me montrer que je ne le dérangeais pas, il se colla à moi. Comme il est chaud. Il atténua mes frissons pour laisser place à une bouffée de chaleur.

-Je…Je m'appelle Lily… Lily Evans.

Il leva la tête à une vitesse indescriptible. Puis le cerf me scruta de la tête aux pieds. Si c'était un humain, j'aurais pu dire qu'il appréciait.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami ici… Ma sœur est insupportable et mes parents me renient un peu depuis qu'ils savent que je suis sorcière. Je me sens seule… Je sais que personne ne m'aime et je comprends. Je fais croire à tout le monde que cela ne m'affecte pas, mais j'aurais besoins de quelqu'un avec qui parler…

Il se colla plus à moi, comme s'il voulait dire qu'il était là…

-Il y a toi, mais tu n'es qu'un animal, tout le monde me prendraient pour une folle! Et puis, j'aurais besoins de quelqu'un qui pourrait me répondre aussi.

Je posai mon regard sur le cerf et le rythme de mon cœur s'accéléra d'un coup. Je ne peux pas m'en séparer. Mais alors, comment faire pour le revoir…

-Je peux te donner rendez-vous demain… disons où commence la forêt interdite?

Il fit oui de la tête…

-J'ai un dernier souci, je ne connais pas le chemin pour retourner dans l'école…

Il s'avança puis tourna sa tête vers moi pour me faire signe de le suivre. Le chemin s'est fait tranquille. Il avait l'air habitué de se promener la nuit dans cette forêt si dangereuse. Je me demande comment il fait pour me comprendre. C'est surement un cas spécial… Ou bien, il est mon ange gardien.

J'étais rendue au bout de la forêt et j'aperçue Poudlard. Comme c'est beau.

Je me retourne vers le cerf et le remerciai… Je lui donne un bisou sur sa joue pleine de poil et me dirige à toute vitesse vers le château.


	3. Chapter 3

**Présentation… **

Samedi! J'adore le samedi, car tout le monde est prit dans ses préoccupations. Je peux me promener dans l'école sans que personne ne m'insulte ou me donne des coups. Oui, j'aime vraiment les samedis.

-Lily?

Je reconnais cette voix mais je ne sais plus à quel visage il appartient. Je n'ose pas retourner immédiatement ayant peur de décevoir la personne. Pourtant celle-ci insiste.

-Lily?

-Quoi?

Je ne me retourne pas. Cette voix, elle me dit quelque chose.

-Mais retourne toi, je ne suis pas méchant… et je ne morts pas… enfin pas au début.

Trois rires se font entendre. Ils n'étaient pas arrogants mais plutôt chaleureux. Je me laisse bercer quelques instants par cette mélodie et me retourne enfin.

-Oui?

J'avais dit ce petit mot avec douceur tellement leurs rires m'avaient fait du bien. Je n'étais pas habitué au contact humain et cela pouvait paraître.

Je reconnu immédiatement Remus et James. James qui avait les cheveux en bataille avec ses lunettes mal ajusté. Sa chemise était détachée et on pouvait apercevoir ce torse à toute épreuve. Il portait une cravate qui n'était pas attachée. Si je lève un peu plus la tête, mes yeux se perdaient dans un tunnel chocolaté.

Son ami, non identifié, était presque aussi beau. Ses cheveux étaient noirs bouclés. Ses muscles étaient autant développés que ceux de James. Sa tenue était aussi décontractée. Son visage représentait le malice mais il semblait tout autant faire un appel à l'aide. Ses yeux étaient bleus et montraient la passion mais l'amusement aussi.

-Permet-moi de te présenter mes amis.

-Pour quoi faire? À ce que je sache, je ne les verrai plus jamais.

-Pourquoi penses-tu cela?

-Puisque je vais vous enlever de ma mémoire.

-Sirius…Sirius Black.

-Lily Evans.

J'avais dit cela automatiquement.

-Enchanté.

-Et bien, tu es bien le seul…

-Pourquoi de telle insulte envers toi-même?

-Ce n'est pas une insulte, mais la vérité.

James semblait soucieux. Sirius ne voyait-il pas que je souhaitais qu'ils partent? Surement pas, il devait se foutre de ce que je voulais, comme tout le monde.

-Patmol, laisse-là tranquille…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Corny, j'essaie d'être agréable avec Lily et toi tu gâches tout.

Agréable? Il était plutôt emmerdant.

-Je n'ai pas besoins de votre compagnie.

-J'en suis pas si sure, dit James.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

-Personne aime être seule, même pas toi, la petite Lily indifférente à tout!

Là, il n'avait pas tord.

-Mais qui te dit que ce n'est pas juste vous qui me dérange?

Mensonge.

-Alors là, si c'est ça, je serai obligé de partir.

-Je peux te dire au revoir alors!

-Oui, poil de carotte!

Point sensible. Mon cœur se contracta et mes yeux montraient surement de la douleur. Je fixe James qui semblait se sentir mal. Tant mieux!

-Bye Lily, en espérant que tu changes d'avis!

-C'est ce qu'on verra Sirius.

Remus me fait un signe de tête que je répondis d'un sourire. Il était des trois, celui que j'étais le mieux capable de supporter.

**Rendez-vous! **

Durant l'heure du midi, je m'assoie encore seule mais cette fois-ci je me mis à observer les Maraudeurs. Ils semblaient être comme tous les autres garçons à une différence près, ils étaient beaucoup plus beaux.

-Salut!

Un garçon s'était tourné vers moi et osa me parler.

-Salut?

-Je te regarde depuis un bon moment et je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir manger avec moi ce soir?

-Sais-tu au moins qui je suis?

-Oui, tu es Lily Evans et tu es vraiment très belle. Tu as un gros caractère et tu n'aimes pas le monde extérieur... Depuis la première année, tout le monde te fuit ...

-C'est bon, je crois avoir compris.

-Alors, acceptes-tu?

-Pourquoi pas...

-Disons, aux trois bâtons vers sept heures?

-D'accord...

Puis il parti à toute vitesse. Charmant, mais je sens que la soirée va être longue.

C'était mon premier rendez-vous et j'avais un peu peur. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre. J'avais sois peur d'en faire trop ou pas assez. C'était si épeurant de sortir avec un garçon. Et s'il n'est pas intéressant...Si je me salis? Je crois que finalement, je n'irai pas...

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Plus le choix, je ne peux même plus revenir en arrière, une chance que je me suis enfin arrêté sur mon choix vestimentaire.

Je traversai la pièce pour aller ouvrir la porte... Quand je me dis, qu'il n'était pas supposer venir me chercher, on doit se rejoindre là-bas dans moins de dix minutes! Ayant peur de trop faire attendre la personne de l'autre côté, j'ouvris la porte pour y trouver Remus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là? Il va me mettre en retard à mon rendez-vous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-J'ai su que t'avais un rendez-vous...

-Oui et?

-Et je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être un avis masculin pour...

Il me scruta du regard. Je me sentis rougir. C'était la première fois qu'un aussi beau garçon m'accorde un peu de temps pour me regarder. C'était amusant et très embarrassant. Durant quelques minutes, aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche. Plus le temps avançait, plus je me dis qu'il devait chercher de parfaits mots pour dire à quel point je suis laide.

-Lily tu...

-Pas besoins de commentaire, je vais me changer.

-Non, surtout pas!

Ça voulait dire quoi au juste?

-Tu es réellement et sincèrement parfaite. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que c'est toi...

-Mais qu'ai-je de si changé?

-Ton haut vert-émeraude fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux et ma en valeur ta peau, si fine et si douce... J'en connais un qui va aimer ça...

-Et bien, merci... Bon tu te pousses? Sinon, je vais rater mon rendez-vous...

-Oui, désoler.

Comme il peut être étrange ce Remus. Je suis presque certaine qu'il avait autre chose en tête mais que quand il m'a vu, il se sentait mal à l'aise alors, il a lancé n'importe quoi.

Arrivé devant la porte de Trois-Bâtons, je n'étais plus certaine de vouloir y pénétrer. Pourtant, je contournai ma peur et regarda s'il n'y a pas le garçon de ce matin.

Négatif.

Je décide de prendre une table pour l'attendre.

J'attends 1 heure... 2 heures... 3 heures...

J'étais désespérée. C'est mon premier rendez-vous et je me fais déjà poser un lapin. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je voulais me contrôler, ne pas montrer que j'étais une fois de plus, rejeté, mais mes larmes coulaient toutes seules...

-Pardonne-moi...

Cette voix, elle accélère mon rythme cardiaque chaque fois que je l'entends... Pourquoi?

Je ne reconnais jamais celui à qui elle appartient... Et pourquoi me fait-elle tant penser à un souvenir... ce souvenir, il m'échappe tout le temps...


	4. Chapter 4

Sans me retourner, je réponds.

-Oui?

-Êtes-vous seule?

Je me retournai pour le fixer, avec mes larmes qui sortaient de plus belles, je devais avoir un air piteux. Pourtant, les yeux de James brillaient.

-En fait, j'avais un rendez-vous mais ça a changé... Disons que je me suis fait poser un lapin.

-N'en ait pas honte... Tu sais, j'en ai posé plusieurs lapins...

Je parti d'un fou rire, comme il pouvait être stupide parfois! Ce James Potter a vraiment tout pour me remonter le moral... Mais lui, que fait-il seul dans cet endroit à cette heure? Il devrait être accompagné par une fille non? Il est tellement... séduisant!

-James...?

-Oui.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais ici, seul?

-Je t'attendais!

-Mais comment savais-tu que je serais ici?

Il me fixait à présent. Je perçu dans ses yeux un malaise et de la crainte... Avait-il peur que j'aille raconter ce qu'il me dirait à tout le monde? Et si ce n'est pas ça, a-t-il peur de ma réaction? Mais pour quelle raison?

-J'ai entendu parler que tu avais un rendez-vous...

-Oui mais, tu n'allais tout de même pas t'interposer entre moi et le garçon?

-Non...

-Alors quoi?

-Et bien, j'avais aussi entendu dire qu'il te poserait un lapin...

-Quoi? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu dès le début?

Il semblait chercher... Je montre de la colère mais en fait, je suis heureuse que le garçon ne soit pas venu, comme ça, je peux passer du temps avec James.

-Au cas où tout cela ne restait que des rumeurs... Je n'aurais pas voulu gâcher ton premier rendez-vous...

-Alors ça, je crois que même s'il était venu, j'aurais préféré passer du temps avec toi.

Son sourire s'intensifia. En plus d'avoir un corps d'Apollon, il avait de magnifiques dents et un sourire exceptionnel.

-Serais-tu en train de dire que tu m'apprécies?

-Non, je dis que ta présence est plus agréable que celle de ce crétin.

C'est à son tour, à présent, de partir à rire! Il était fort et brusque, mais aussi réconfortant. J'en étais presque gênée. Puis, il posa son regard sur moi.

-As-tu soif?

Je fis non de la tête. J'avais peur d'en demander trop. Juste utiliser de son temps me semble énorme. Mon manque de contact humain fait en sorte que je suis gênée lorsque quelqu'un approche.

-Aller Lily, je ne te demande pas d'accepter une bague de mariage, seulement de bien vouloir prendre le verre que je te propose.

-Non James, je n'ai pas soif!

Déçu, il se tourna vers le barman et demande un wiski pur-feu. Je le fixe. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se saoule en ma présence sinon, je risquerais de prendre peur ou de me diriger vers la forêt interdite pour y retrouver mon cerf!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas quelques verres qui vont me saouler.

J'étais rassuré.

-Et puis, je sais m'arrêter!

Il semblait insulté mais je savais que ce n'était que de l'humour. Je voulais dire quelque chose, mais rien ne me venait. Et puis, j'ai appris qu'il est préférable de ne rien dire au lieu de dire des bêtises!

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien? Est-ce que je t'emmerde?

-Non...

-Alors quoi?

Il me regardait maintenant dans les yeux, se mordillant les lèvres, avec une intensité indescriptible! D'un coup, je me sentis rougir. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend! Voyons Lily, reprend toi, ce n'est que James!

-Je ne sais pas trop comment agir... Tu sais, à part ma famille, les professeurs et Rogue, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu contact avec les autres humains...

-Rogue? Tu es amie avec Rogue?

-Et bien, oui. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je peux appeler cela des amis, mais nous partageons plusieurs cours ensemble et nous mettons, pour la plupart du temps, en équipe.

-Lily, tu sais que ce type n'est pas bien? Il pourrait même être très dangereux pour toi et t'emmener vers le côté obscur...

-Arrête, j'en ai assez entendu.

Je pris un long soupir avant de continuer... Je vois que James n'aime pas trop Rogue et cela me déplait car tout le monde le juge, comme ce dernier vient de le faire.

-Écoute James, il est souvent spécial et moi aussi, avant de le connaître, j'avais un peu peur de lui. Mais j'ai une tête sur les épaules et je ne me laisserai jamais faire par un type comme lui. Et puis, je n'ai pas dit qu'il était mon grand ami, seulement que nous faisons quelques travaux ensemble. Mais cela ne veut rien dire...

-Lily, si jamais j'apprends qu'il...

-Jamais Rogue ne me fera de mal! Il pourrait peut-être être blessant avec ces mots et peut avoir quelques idées noires, mais il reste très gentil!

-Oui et bien... si un jour il te blesse, dans tous les sens du terme, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu!

-Mais seras-tu là pour moi s'il m'arrive quelque chose un jour?

J'avais posé cette question avec innocence! Comme une enfant qui demanderait à sa mère de l'enterrer le jour de sa mort sans savoir réellement de quoi elle parlait!

Éclipsée de mes pensées je posai mon regard sur James pour essayer de lire sur ses yeux. Malheureusement, comme je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup et qu'il avait une faculté à cacher ses émotions, je n'ai rien pu voir mis à part un visage terme et fermé.

-Oui Lily, j'aimerais être là s'il t'arrive quelque chose un jour.

Cette phrase provoqua un sentiment de satisfaction et de sécurité. James Potter ne savais pas à quel point j'avais confiance en lui désormais.

Durant quelques secondes, mon cœur s'accéléra car j'avais peur qu'il prenne les « trucs » comme une invitation...

-Mais Lily... J'ai fait exprès de venir ici pour toi... J'ai tout arrangé et je m'attendais à ce que tu partes un peu plus tard...

-Que veux-tu dire par : tout arrangé?

Ses yeux s'arrondir à une vitesse incroyable et la honte envahissait ses yeux bruns chocolat. Mais que cachait-il celui-là?

-Heu... rien Lily...

-James, tu me caches quelque chose!

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de poser son regard sur moi. Il paraissait désoler.

-Lily, j'ai tout manigancé pour passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Il avait dit cela en un souffle. Pourtant que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de si méchant. En fait, je ne comprends même pas ce que sa dernière phrase veut dire.

- Pardonne-moi James, mais je ne comprends pas ce que tout cela veut dire?


	5. Chapter 5

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez du plus positif au moins...! 

**Chapitre 5 **

-Tu sais... le garçon qui t'a donné ce rendez-vous?

-Oui...

-Et bien, il ne voulait pas vraiment sortir avec toi... C'est moi qui l'ai payé pour passer la soirée avec toi.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'avais pas assez de cran pour venir me le demander en face?

-Non... C'est juste que... James Potter ne demande jamais à une fille de sortir!

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en me regardant dans les yeux.

-QUOI? J'aurais dû m'en douter! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale prétentieux, James Potter. Tu m'as fait de la peine seulement pour ne pas toucher à ton égo. Et bien, je te souhaite une belle fin de soirée, SEULE.

Sur ce, je partis folle de rage. Je ne sais pas ce qui me met le plus en colère. Soit qu'il ait utilisé une pauvre victime à qui j'aurais sûrement fait la peau demain, soit qu'il est véritablement celui que je pensais, un petit arrogant, prétentieux, qui ne se soucie pas de ce que les autres pense!

Je regarde l'heure. Minuit moins quinze. J'étais fatigué mais une envie énorme me prit. Je me dirige vers la forêt interdite ou j'attendrai mon cerf. J'avais énormément besoin de le voir après tout ce qui s'est passé. J'avais besoins de dire à quelqu'un, même s'il n'est qu'un animal, tout ce que je ressentais. Depuis des années je suis rejeté de tous. Je repousse tout le monde. Je me cache derrière mes livres. Je ne parle qu'aux enseignants... Enfin, pour moi, je menais une vie parfaite où personne ne me dérangeais. Pourquoi est-ce que cette année devrait être différente? Oui, j'ai commencé à explorer le monde extérieur, mais cela ne veut rien dire. Je reste toujours la même, c'est-à-dire, la petite Lily Evans indifférente à tout. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un garçon, vraiment craquant, suppose être amoureux de moi, que je devrais m'intéresser plus aux autres. Non... Enfin, je crois...

J'étais maintenant au début de la forêt, il est minuit moins cinq. Celui-ci ne devrait plus tardé. J'allais pour fermer les yeux quand un frisson me parcouru. Je le sentais venir. Le vent soufflait légèrement mon visage, j'avais bien fait de mettre un manteau et d'apporter des petites gants.

Le cerf s'approcha de moi d'un pas élégant. Il était réellement beau. Le pou de mon cœur battait à la charade et mes mains devenaient moites. Je levai légèrement ma main pour le toucher, car il est rendu à quelques centimètres de moi. L'animal pencha la tête et au moment où je le touche, une connexion se fit. Je pus lire toutes les émotions qui le traversaient. Présentement, c'était la honte mélanger à un sentiment de satisfaction. Bien étrange de ressentir deux sentiments opposés en même temps.

Je pris quelques secondes pour l'admirer. Il semblait fasciner. Comme je l'étais pour lui.

-Salut.

Il baissa la tête en signe de salut. Ensuite il bougea la tête pour m'inciter à le suivre. J'hésite un peu. J'avais peur de ce qui pourrait se cacher dans cette forêt. Il vient se placer à mes côtés et seulement en me touchant, il me transmit un peu de courage et de confiance.

-D'accord, je viens avec toi.

Ensemble, nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt. Lui, sûr de lui, et moi, un peu plus confiante. Nous nous arrêtons sur un banc dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Il y avait de belles roses blanches accrochées entre deux arbres. Le décor semblait parfait, seulement, j'étais avec un animal...

-Et maintenant que nous sommes bien installés, tu es prêt à m'entendre me plaindre sur mon sort?

Il eut un rire, enfin, je crois. Cela devait signifier que oui.

-Je déteste James Potter! Dis-je avec le plus grand sourire, me retournant vers ses yeux chocolat.

Il serra la mâchoire.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé sous le charme toi aussi?

Il fit un sourire... disons, arrogant.

-Écoute, ce soir, il s'est joué de moi... Enfin je crois.

En fait j'étais perdue. D'abord comment un aussi beau garçon comme lui pouvait-il avoir peur de se faire rejeter par une fille telle que moi? C'était absurde! Car à en croire les autres, s'il avait un refus, ce ne serait pas très difficile de se procurer un « oui » par une autre.

Quoique, est-il vrai ce qu'il a dit à Christiane, qu'il est amoureux de moi? Non, impossible. Il doit lui avoir dit cela sachant que personne ne me connait ici alors, c'était la réponse la plus facile à donner.

L'animal me lécha la main pour me sortir de mes pensées.

-Tu vois, nous passions une soirée agréable et puis, j'ai dû quitter car je savais notre rendez-vous dans quelques minutes. Il a insisté pour que je reste encore un peu avec lui. J'en avais réellement envie, mais tu comptes plus que tout à mes yeux...

Voilà que je rougissais. Mais que m'arrivait-il? Je rougissais pour un animal, pour un cerf! Je suis rendue complètement dingue!

-Enfin bref, j'ai su qu'il avait honte de se présenter avec moi, alors il a payé un jeune garçon pour m'inviter à sortir, sachant qu'il allait prendre sa place... Tu comprends?

« Oui »

Un frisson me parcouru le dos. C'est moi où il m'avait répondu?

-Tu peux parler?

« Seulement dans tes pensées »

-Alors si je te demande ton avis au sujet de James Potter, qu'en dis-tu?

« Il faudrait que tu m'en dises plus »

-Pas très facile... Laisse-moi voir.

Je pris quelque secondes pour mettre mes idées en place, puis me laissai aller.

-James a deux personnalités, selon moi, il montre à tout le monde qu'il est dur à cuir, un garçon impassible, mais au fond, il a des sentiments, il ne veut de mal à personne... Seulement, il a un ego surdimensionné alors, il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait et qu'il passe pour un abruti.

« Tu lui en veux? »

-Non, je suis seulement déçu de ce qu'il m'a révélé... Je ne croyais pas qu'il aurait pu se rabaisser aussi bas...

« Parce que tu le connaissais? »

Je rougis. Il marquait un point, je ne le connaissais pas, et connaissais encore moins les réactions d'une personne 'normale'. Car selon tout le monde, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Je n'étais que Lily, Lily Evans. La simple petite sorcière indéchiffrable, agressive, d'une laideur inhabituelle... Qu'un rat de bibliothèque.

-Non...

« Tu sais ma belle Lily, ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne commet des erreurs qu'elle ne changera pas pour autant. Et crois-moi, je crois que ce James a eu sa leçon »

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour t'offensé, mais tu n'es qu'un animal, alors côté humain, même si je ne dois pas être bien plus avancé que toi, je m'y connais tout de même un peu plus.

« Je te signale que je fréquente la gente humaine depuis un bon bout de temps, alors de mon côté aussi je me débrouille bien. La preuve, je te parle.»

-Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme les autres, je suis un monstre transformé en une sorte de sorcière horrible.

Il me regarda d'un regard étonné. Puis m'incita à le suivre, j'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour reprendre des forces. Je regardai sa gueule et le suivi à contre cœur.

Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je me sentis seule. Pas parce que je partageais mon dortoir avec personne, non, parce que j'avais l'énorme impression que pour une fois, dans ma vie, il me manquait quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je me demande comment va être ma journée de demain... Vais-je rester la même aux yeux de James et continuer ma petite vie ou vais-je devenir amie avec lui?


	6. Chapter 6

**Déstabilisation **

Le lendemain, je me surpris à trainer les pieds. Puis, après une trentaine de minutes, je fus prête pour aller manger, seule. Il est tôt pour un samedi matin, alors nulle trace de James. J'en fus soulagée. Je me dépêchai à vite manger mon repas pour me diriger vers la Salle Commune des Griffondors. Et malheureusement, je vis ceux que l'on nomme les Maraudeurs, dont James qui en fait parti. Ils devaient aller manger. Celui-ci chuchota quelque à ses amis et les laisser partir. Il s'approcha de moi et me colla au mur où il me serrait pour que je ne puisse pas m'échapper.

-Lily, faut qu'on cause!

-J'avais compris le principe, Potter.

-Je suis réellement désoler pour hier...

Je le regardai, il semblait sérieux.

-C'est bon, je ne t'en veux plus.

Un silence s'installa. Même si le problème d'hier est régler, je ne sais toujours pas si nous devons agir comme si de rien n'était ou en ami.

-Potter... Comment devons-nous agir l'un envers l'autre?

-Que veux-tu dire?

Celui-ci semblait s'allumer. Ses yeux brillaient; non mais à quoi pensait-il?

-Bah, on est ami ou on est deux inconnus qui se sont croisé par hasard, qui se sont parlé mais qui doivent dorénavant s'oublier?

-Que préfères-tu?

-J'aime bien être seule... Cela fait que j'ai moins de questions à me poser.

-...

-Et en plus, à ce que j'ai compris, je ne pourrais pas me montrer en publique avec toi, car je te ferais honte.

-...

-Donc on s'oublie?

-Trop tard.

Son ton était devenu sec.

-Et pourquoi?

-Car les petits Griffonds qui passent sont déjà en train de faire du bouche à oreille disant que tu serais ma nouvelle conquête du soir.

Je le repoussai violement avec dégoût. Comment a-t-il osé? Briser ma réputation de fille insociable, qui ne s'intéresse à personne!

-T'inquiète Evans, j'ai trouvé le moyen de ne jamais arrêter de se parler et de taire toutes ses conneries.

-J'espère pour quoi que ça va marcher, Potter.

Et puis, je sorti tranquillement de la Salle Commune ne sachant plus où me diriger! Pourquoi pas dans la Grande Salle, après tout, je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce matin tellement j'avais peur de croiser Potter.

Les Maraudeurs étaient au milieu de la table. Je décidai de passer devant eux en évitent superbement James pour me mettre complètement à l'autre bout. Lorsque je m'assis, je me rendis compte que tout le monde me regardait et je rougis. James me fixait avec intensité. Les trois autres, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew (d'après ce que j'ai entendu), regardait leur ami. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils attendent.

D'un coup, James se leva. Tout le monde stoppa leur conversation pour ensuite se tourner vers le chouchou des Lions. Puis, il se tourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. J'avais peur... Qu'allait dire James Potter?

-Alors comme ça, Lily Evans, tu serais ma prochaine conquête sans que je ne le sache?

Je me levai à mon tour, ce n'est pas vrai que j'allais me laisser me ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

-Oui! Vois-tu, James Potter, quelques petits fouineurs ont cru comprendre ce matin, lorsque tu m'as accoté sur le mur, que je serais ta future petite-amie.

À cette évocation, je rougis. J'aperçue Potter sourire, mais il se contrôla tout de suite après et retrouva son air impassible.

-C'est exacte. Et bien tout le monde, ôtez-vous cela de la tête. Non mais avez-vous vu sa tronche?

Je souriais jusqu'à cette dernière phrase. Il se moquait de moi, là?

-QUOI?

-Tâches de rousseur, cheveux carotte, corps indéfinie, aux airs plutôt bolée... Pas du tout mon style!

Toute la salle parti à rire. Quel manque de maturité.

-Et toi, Potter, crois-tu vraiment que quelqu'un ait envie de sortir avec toi, avec tes cheveux rasé...

D'un coup de baguette, effectivement, j'ai un don inné en métamorphose, ses cheveux se ramassèrent tous par terre.

-Alors là, Evans, tu vas le payé!

Il teint mes cheveux en brun.

-Ça sera toujours mieux que ton roux!

-POTTER! Redonne-moi ma couleur de cheveux!  
-Pff! JAMAIS! De toute façon, je suis sûr que tout le monde préfère le brun que l'orange!

Il se tourna vers la salle et tous acquiescèrent. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-Ne fait pas ton bébé Evans, dit toi plutôt que grâce à moi, tu vas enfin pouvoir passer inaperçue.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'assit. Après cette scène, je n'avais plus du tout faim. Il faut dire que malgré son coco rasé, Potter est toujours craquant. Et moi, moi je devais être affreuse! Soudain, une idée me vint à l'esprit.

Je parti en courant sous l'œil triste de Potter. Qu'avait-il à être triste? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a perdu ses cheveux que sa réputation est complètement détruite. Au contraire, toutes ses groupies ont eu pitié et le chouchoute deux fois plus.

Dans les toilettes des filles, je jetai un coup d'œil dans la glace. Affreuse, voilà ce que je suis! Aucune classe. Mes cheveux bruns n'allaient pas du tout bien avec mes tâches de rousseur et ma couleur plutôt pâle. Et puis, dans la glace, je me transformai en Christiane.

POV Remus 

James semblait réellement triste d'avoir fait cela. Je le vois dans son regard. Grâce à mon côté loup, je remarque tout en plus approfondi. Mes sens sont bien plus aiguisés et j'ai pu constater que notre chouchou en pinçait pour Lily Evans. Je dois m'avouer triste pour elle. C'est une chouette fille. Dommage qu'elle n'aime pas avoir l'attention, car sinon, cela ferait longtemps que James aurait tout fait pour se la conquérir. Et puis, se faire humilier de la sorte, James devait avoir honte de lui... Et elle, elle doit vraiment vouloir ne plus jamais se faire remarquer. J'ai aussi pu remarquer quel était le point faible de Lily... Son physique et plus particulièrement, sa couleur rousse. Personnellement, je la trouve bien jolie... Je souris. J'étais dans le vague et mes amis s'en étaient rendu compte.

-Alors là James, t'as bien joué! La petite Evans était complètement bouche-bée.

J'observais Patmol qui venait de dire cela, puis me tournai vers notre concerné. Il ne fit que sourire... Sourire qui semblait signifier qu'il aurait préféré faire autre chose. Je sens que son plan n'était pas du tout de la ridiculiser. Mais Lily l'a sûrement déstabilisé en la confrontant et James, abruti comme il l'est, a mal gérer l'affaire. Il a opté pour ce dans quoi il était le meilleur, mis à part le Quidich et l'a humilié. Je ne défends pas mon ami, mais la réaction de Lily était complètement déstabilisante pour un garçon qui ne s'est jamais fait remettre à sa place. Je crois que celle-ci n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

-Hey, Christiane!

James se pencha vers nous et chuchota : C'est de elle que je vous parlais la dernière fois.

Puis je me tournai vers la fille. Mais qui est cette délicieuse créature? À cette pensé, je rougis. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive enfin? Je perds mes moyens...


End file.
